¿Quien inventó la felicidad?
by SAKURAKINOMOTOLI89
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto una chica llena de inseguridades por su físico pero dispuesta a luchar por sus ideales, ¿logrará conquistar el corazón de uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto, Shaoran Li?
1. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Clamp.**

**Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

¡**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**¿Quién inventó la felicidad?**

Shaoran es el chico del cual he estado enamorada desde la primaria, desde que éramos unos niños, él es como… como… un ángel bajado del cielo, alto, guapo, su rostro parece haber sido tallado por los mismísimos dioses, una mandíbula perfecta, unos ojos color ámbar que hechizan solo con una mirada, un cabello color chocolate que pareciera siempre estar despeinado, sus labios ni tan gruesos y tan delgados, todo una combinación perfecta, además de que es el mejor de la clase, buen atleta, futbolista, y que a pesar de ser así físicamente siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona sencilla y amable aunque a veces un poco serio, suele pasar horas y horas con su ceño fruncido pero todo eso hace parte de su encanto, y así muchas otras cualidades que tiene embobadas no solo a mi si no al 90% del instituto, chicas mayores y menores a él. Así que se preguntaran que oportunidad tengo yo ahí, pues ¡Ninguna!, el simplemente esta en otro nivel.

Tengo la dicha de ver esos ojos maravillosos a diario ya que estamos en la misma clase y tengo el gusto de decir que si somos amigos, pero nada más como sería mi anhelo, sé que él no se fijaría en alguien como yo, una "chica real" como solía decirme Tomoyo, seguramente se fijaría en la típica chica delgada, alta, cabello largo, tez de porcelana, lo había visto tener un par de citas con chicas como esas, es ley de vida solía recordarme a mí misma, los chicos guapos salen con chicas guapas.

Y **¿**qué es ser una chica real?, pues aunque debo aclarar que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con este calificativo, ya que eso representa caer nuevamente en estándares de belleza, simplemente para las revistas de moda es ser una chica con curvas de verdad, tener unos kilitos de más, y si, así era yo una chica de estatura promedio con "curvas de verdad", a veces me acomplejaba por ello y me sentía un poco insegura, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, la vida me había hecho así, aunque viéndolo desde el lado positivo no todo era malo, a pesar de que mis caderas son anchas tengo una cinturita envidiable, sí señor, mis pechos no están nada mal, y mis ojos, estoy agradecida con la vida de haber heredado aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda de mi madre y el color castaño del cabello de mi padre.

-¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!... ¡Planeta tierra llamando a Sakuraaaaaa! – la voz de Tomoyo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¡Que!.. ¡Que!….hay lo siento, me perdí un momento – le dije mientras hacía pequeños círculos imaginarios en la mesa.

-¡Ja! así lo veo Sakurita, pero trata de estar presente mientras el profesor da la clase, mira ya ha llegado – alcé mi mirada con recelo de que el profesor se hubiera dado cuenta de mi despiste pero gracias al cielo se encontraba preparando el material para la clase del día.

-¡ohh... cielos! y yo pensando en no sé qué cosas

-No sabes…. ¿Qué cosas?, ¡de verdad! – los ojos pícaros de Tomoyo me miraban fijamente y me ponían nerviosa

-¡No! – le contesté con un tono de enojo y sintiendo las mejillas arder – no se ha que te refieres Tomy

-Pues yo creo que estabas pensando en el bomboncito sentado en el último asiento de esta fila – mi cara se tornó del color del tomate y sabía que la carcajada de Tomoyo se había escuchado hasta la China.

-¡Señorita Daidouji!, sería muy amable de contarnos el chiste a la clase por favor, para ver si así nos reímos todos – Tomoyo se sobresaltó al escuchar al profesor quien se había levantado de su asiento y la fulminaba con la mirada, se veía muy molesto.

-¡Lo siento mucho profesor, no volverá a suceder! – Tomoyo hizo un par de reverencias, se sentó avergonzada y por fin se quedó en silencio, mientras yo rogaba a los santos que Shaoran no estuviera viendo este espectáculo pero era algo imposible, regresé a ver a su asiento y tragué seco al ver su ceño fruncido y fulminándonos con la mirada, sabía que el odiaba que hiciéramos ruido en clases, debía decir que era todo un nerd.

Al salir de clases, habíamos decidido ir a tomar un helado para olvidar el pequeño incidente con el profesor, relajarnos un poco, y dejar de lado que gracias a mi querida amiga ahora teníamos más tarea de lo normal, Tomoyo había invitado a Shaoran y a su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa a que nos acompañaran, debo decir que Tomoyo estaba totalmente loca por el mejor amigo de Shaoran, quien también tenía su encanto pero no era mi estilo, era todo del tipo de Tomoyo, cabello azul oscuro, ojos grises misteriosos que combinaban perfectamente con unos anteojos cuadrados, a de más de que era inglés y venia de una familia aristócrata, que se notaba en sus modales refinados pero eso no le quitaba lo mujeriego, que a mi parecer le restaba puntos para estar con mi adorada amiga.

-¡Demonios Sak!, el profesor ha exagerado un poco ¿no crees?, creo que ahora todos me odian – Tomoyo hizo un puchero con su boca mientras revisaba los apuntes en su cuaderno.

-Tranquila Tomy, a todos nos puede pasar, ya verás como a todos se les olvida muy pronto – traté de darle ánimos, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Así es, preciosa Tomoyo, yo ya te he perdonado ¿A que sí Shaoran? – de pronto vi como un brazo rodeaba los hombros de Tomoyo, e inmediatamente se ponía roja como un tomate y yo me estremecía al escuchar ese nombre.

-E..Eriol no te vi llegar – le contestó tartamudeando, y me sorprendía ya que Tomy siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica muy segura de sí misma, es más podría decir que la mitad del instituto estaba atrás de esos huesitos, y no era para menos tenía la cabellera larga de un color negro precioso, sus ojos amatistas y una tez blanca, toda una princesa de Disney, pero ella no era la que debía ser rescatada ella era la que rescataría al príncipe, sin embargo todos los que habían tratado de acercársele habían sido rechazados de la manera más elegante posible, si, mi amiga tenia estilo para eso, el único que lograba ponerla nerviosa y en ese estado era este chico inglés, que había llegado a poner su mundo de cabeza y no podía juzgarla yo me ponía en las mismas condiciones cuando Shaoran estaba cerca de mí, lo que me recordó que él también estaba cerca de nosotras en ese preciso momento.

-¡Rayos! Tomy que te puedo decir, ya las cosas están hechas – Shaoran hizo una pequeña mueca de amargura en su rostro – pero seguro entre todos lograremos hacerla más rápido, ¿verdad Sakura?

-Yo…. este… si… Tomy no te preocupes tenemos a dos cerebritos con nosotros – empecé a reír y ver la cara de enojo de Shaoran, odiaba que le dijeran así, pero demonios el chico era una haz para todo sobre todo para las matemáticas y el inglés, Eriol por su parte ni se inmuto.

-Hey pequeño lobo, hoy no tenías una cita con la preciosura de Akiho – Eriol había hablado supongo que sin pensar y ahí es cuando mi mundo se derrumbó a mis pies, la palabra cita y preciosura habían entrado en mi ser como dos cuchillos filudos y vi como Shaoran se sonrojaba y se despeinaba su achocolatado cabello solo con la mención del nombre de la chica, e instintivamente regresé a ver a mi amiga, quien también mostraba una cara de pocos amigos, al escuchar hablar a Eriol así de otra mujer.

Y se preguntarán quien es Akiho Shinomoto pues una de las chicas más populares del instituto, toda una belleza andante, siempre traía el pelo corto ensortijado en las puntas, y sus ojos eran de un azul mar, además de que, al igual que Eriol también había llegado hace un par de años de Inglaterra y tenía esos aires de reina que a mi parecer eran un poco exagerados, si la mitad del instituto estaba atrás de Tomoyo, la otra mitad estaba loco por Akiho, y se me hacía chiquito el corazón solo de pensar que Shaoran formaría parte de esa mitad, ya que a pesar de no estar en nuestra clase, Akiho había llegado hacer una muy buena amistad con Shaoran a través de los partidos de fútbol ya que él era el capitán del equipo y ella era la capitana de las porristas, y obviamente esos equipos siempre iban juntos a todo lado, ohhh si tal como se ve en las películas.

-Bueno no es una cita Eriol, simplemente la voy a ayudar con unas actividades para su club de teatro – Shaoran lo fulminaba con su mirada – iré mas tarde a su casa – ¡Rayos, demonios y centellas!, iban a estar solos en su casa, si debía admitir que me moría de celos por dentro, pero no tenía porqué, simplemente no éramos más que amigos, cerré mis puños con tanta fuerza que sentí que mis propias uñas me lastimaban.

-Ya claro, seguro Akiho estará muy agradecida con tu "ayuda" – Eriol empezó a carcajearse y Shaoran le propinó un puñetazo en su hombro.

-¡Auch, eso dolió! – dijo Eriol mientras se masajeaba su hombro.

-Deja de hacerte el chistoso

-Ya lo siento – Eriol alzo sus manos en modo de rendición y continuamos nuestro camino hasta la heladería, la tarde fue muy agradable reímos y comimos mucho, mucho helado, algo de lo que me arrepentiría después, pero mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, no dejé de pensar en ningún momento sobre el hecho de que horas más tarde Shaoran estaría en la casa de Akiho, estarían juntos, y rogaba a los cielos que sus padres si estuvieran en casa, solo de imaginarme que podrían llegar a…

-¡Sakura!, en que piensas tanto, otra vez estas perdida – la voz de Tomoyo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad – se lo que estás pensando, pero tranquila, Shaoran es un chico muy tímido, ahí donde lo vez todo guapo y atlético jaja… - ¡Rayos!, Tomoyo me conocía tan bien que hasta sabía lo que estaba pensando – a demás no creo que Akiho sea del tipo de Shaoran – Akiho es del tipo de todos pensé para mí misma, aquella tarde le había rogado a Tomoyo que me ayudara con unos ejercicios de matemáticas ya que ella sabía un poco más que yo, no estaba dispuesta a pedir ayuda a Shaoran y dejar nuevamente al descubierto mi debilidad en esta materia, seguramente entre las dos podríamos lograrlo, así que nos encontrábamos tumbadas en el piso de mi habitación sobre un montón de almohadas y los cuadernos esparcidos por todo lado.

-¿Qué dices?, no sé a qué te refieres – le dije mirando los ejercicios anotados en el cuaderno, tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

-Ohh vamos Saku, quien te conoce mejor que yo eh…., anda sácalo de una vez, sé que te sentiste morir cuando Eriol, mencionó a Akiho – tenía razón.

-Bueno yo… siiii…. quise matarlo, y tu tampoco te hagas Tomoyo que también vi tu rostro cuando mencionó a la "preciosura". – le dije mientras doblaba mis dedos como dos comillas.

-No importa, solo fue el momento ya lo superé

-Cielos Tomoyo, quisiera ser como tú, así de fuerte y decidida, además eres tan linda como Akiho hasta más, en cambio yo….

-Tu ¿Qué?... tu ¿Qué? Sakura, ya vamos a empezar, hasta cuando debo decirte que tú también eres hermosa, solo es cuestión de que te lo creas – Tomoyo me había tomado de las manos, y sentía todo su apoyo a través de ellas – a demás cuantas no envidiamos tener esas piernas Sak, por favor.

-Eres una hermosa Tomoyo, te adoro, gracias por estar siempre ahí – la abracé, antes de que el sentimentalismo se apoderara de mí y mis inseguridades volvieran a atacar – ahora continuemos que esas "X" no se van a despejar solas – nos reímos juntas y empezamos con la aburrida tarea.

Después de que Tomoyo, se había marchado y me sentí nuevamente sola en mi habitación, empecé a divagar sobre que estaría haciendo Shaoran en este momento, ¿seguiría en la casa de Akiho?, la intriga me estaba matando, así que para dejar de deprimirme por nada, prendí mi laptop y en mi lista de reproducción busque a una de mis artistas favoritas Maaya Sakamoto, y a todo volumen puse una de sus mejores canciones _Sonic Boom_, ¡que canción!... Era la única que lograba transportarme a otro mundo… "_Te diré lo que había decidido hace mucho tiempo, y haré que mis sentimientos te alcancen"…_ empecé a cantar a todo pulmón, mientras abrazaba una de mis almohadas cuando de pronto una imagen fugaz cruzó por mi mente ¡Shaoran!, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, me dije, acompañado de un suspiro salido de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-¡Monstruo estas ahí! – el grito de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos absurdos - ¡Ven a cenar, que papá acaba de llegar!

-¡Que no me digas monstruo hermano!, ¡bajo enseguida! – cené tranquilamente con mi familia, nos contamos todo lo acontecido en el día, nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su habitación, la noche no fue una de las mejores ya que en mi cabeza habían pensamientos que iban y venían y cuando finalmente lograba dormir, las pesadillas empezaban a aparecer, y me despertaba sobresaltada.

Por la mañana no me fue difícil levantarme, ya que prácticamente no había dormido nada, así que ese día milagrosamente iba a llegar temprano al instituto. Cuando llegué se veía vacío, a penas y pude contar unos 10 alumnos en el patio, caminé con toda la tranquilidad hacia el salón, abrí con toda la paciencia del mundo la puerta observando a uno de mis zapatos los cuales tenían una extraña mancha blanca en la punta, de repente una voz altero todos mis nervios y me quedé paralizada solo de escucharla.

-¡Llegas temprano! – alcé mi mirada con recelo, y ahí estaba el, con sus cabellos desordenados y sus ojos ámbar observándome desde el ultimo asiento del salón.

-¡Sha…Shaoran!, ¿siempre llegas a esta hora? – no era momento de tartamudear y era lo único que salió de mi boca, estaba extremadamente nerviosa y sentía una desconección entre mi cabeza y mi boca.

-Bueno si, siempre he dicho que es mejor que sobre antes de que falte tiempo – sonrió de una manera tan deliciosa – ¡no piensas entrar! – ¡rayos!, me había quedado parada en la puerta del salón ya que los nervios habían hecho que mis piernas no reaccionaran de la manera correcta, empecé a caminar lentamente como un robot hacia mi asiento, pero moría de la curiosidad así que decidí no sentarme y me acerqué hacia donde estaba el, me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué tal ayer, lograste ayudar a Akiho? – el corazón que me latía a mil por hora, quería salírseme del pecho, noté que sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar, ¡demonios! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso cuando, mencionaba ese nombre?, es que ¡acaso le gustaba mucho!.

-En realidad sí, pero su hermano creo que la ayudó más que yo – ¡no estaban solos!, un alivio empezó a recorrer mi ser – además de que no era nada difícil, en fin fue una tarde un poco aburrida – dijo mientras desordenaba un poco más su cabello.

-Ya veo, he escuchado que van a realizar una obra de teatro, ¿Verdad? – seguro el sería un hermoso príncipe, pensé

-Sí, pero yo no pienso participar, ni loco, Akiho ha intentado reclutarme en su club, pero yo siempre me he negado, creo que no se me vería bien uno de esos trajes antiguos – volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa me hechizaba y me derretía por dentro, ¡que las clases jamás empiecen por favor!

-Yo creo que se te vería muy bien un traje rojo – lo solté sin pensar, mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

-No lo creo, además…. – tomó una de mis manos, ese contacto me estremeció toda, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¡a mí me gusta el verde!

-¿Eh?

* * *

Continuará...


	2. No existen las coincidencias

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Clamp.**

**Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

**Mis Queridos Lectores:**

Estoy muy muy feliz de poder continuar con este fic, créanme que me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus mensajitos, en verdad que es una motivación para continuar.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo, les guste tanto como a mí.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**-AKIHO-**

-Mírala, Akiho

-¿A quién? – pregunté

-A Kinomoto, la de la cámara – a lo lejos vi a Kinomoto, caminando con una cámara en sus manos, seguramente se dirigía a su cueva a donde solía meterse todos los jueves.

-Ahh… gordis Kinomoto jaja… ¿Qué con ella?

-No te parece que está muy linda el día de hoy…

-¡Aghhh!... Kaito que bicho te picó el día de hoy, primero a mí no me gustan las mujeres y segundo Kinomoto por favor, ¿no la has visto?.

-Porque la he visto, te digo que hoy está muy linda, no sé, esa chica tiene algo especial – vi como Kaito ponía cara de cachorro recién adoptado, fijando su mirada en ella.

-Conquístala

-¿¡Qué!?

-Como escuchaste, conquístala, y aléjala de Li, aunque sé que no es ningún peligro para mí pero, uno nunca sabe, es solo por si acaso.

-¡Estás loca!

-¿¡Porque no!? , siempre te ha gustado, bueno no sé qué le ves de bueno, pero en gustos y sabores….

-A la que le picó un bicho, fue a ti Akiho, creo que estas desvariando.

-Vamos Kaito, - lo agarré de su brazo, mientras caminábamos por el patio - ya solo te queda un año más para terminar el colegio, y cada uno tomará rumbos diferentes, no sería genial terminar el colegio con la chica que te ha gustado desde que llegaste y quien sabe vayan juntos a la universidad, solo imagínalo.

-Bueno si, pero…

\- Pero nada, conquístala, es más te reto a hacerlo, no tienes nada que perder, seguro que si le hablas bonito y le regalas cosas cursis, caerá rendida a tus pies, no veo porque no te vaya a corresponder, jamás la he visto con novio o algo parecido.

-¡Akiho, por favor…. deja las drogas, no son buenas para tu salud mental! – vi como el muy tonto salía corriendo hacia el edificio, huyendo de mí.

-¡Kaito!

**-SAKURA-**

Las clases del día transcurrían con total normalidad, pero mi mente volaba y volaba recordando lo que había sucedido en la mañana con Shaoran, antes de que nuestro querido compañero Takashi Yamazaki nos interrumpiera y rompiera toda la magia que nos envolvía en ese momento, o ¿la magia solo me envolvía a mí?, y solamente estaba creando en mi mente una situación que pudo haber sido muy común para él, pero para mí había sido volar al cielo, sabía que debía poner los pies en la tierra y volver a la triste realidad, Shaoran jamás me ha dado un solo indicio que yo le pudiera gustar, es más siempre he creído que me ve como a un hombre, si… debo estar loca, lo que sucedió en la mañana no significa nada, además lo que dijo no necesariamente tiene que ver con el color de mis ojos.

Tratando de eliminar todo tipo de pensamiento incoherente, me dirigí al salón del club de periodismo al cual pertenezco, siempre fue mi refugio, en donde sentía nada más que paz y tranquilidad, mi pedacito de cielo y al cual le dediqué muchas horas de mi vida de instituto escribiendo artículos para nuestro periódico escolar "Tsubasa", tomando fotos o simplemente leyendo uno que otro fic, para inspirarme.

-Querida Sakura, que bueno que has llegado te tengo maravillosas noticias – vi a Naoko con una gran emoción aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Así… ¿Qué es?– le pregunté con inquietud.

-Pues el director Reed nos ha encargado la tarea de realizar las fotos oficiales de los festivales que se van a organizar desde la próxima semana, además de la publicidad para atraer a la gente de la ciudad a que nos visiten, ¿no te parece genial? - el festival de la escuela siempre se celebraba para conmemorar un año más de fundación del instituto.

-¡ohh!... Es grandioso Naoko, podremos tomar muchas, muchas fotos y escribir artículos para el periódico, quedará de maravilla, además creo que Fay estará encantado de diseñar la publicidad de los eventos de cada club – estaba tan feliz que empecé a saltar de un lado para otro en el salón, como cuando le dan un juguete nuevo a un niño.

-Si Sak, además como es mi último año, quisiera dejar algo especial, algo por lo que me recuerden las nuevas generaciones y que jamás lleguen a olvidar mi nombre – se notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos, Naoko estaba a punto de graduarse y por lo visto quería dejar una huella en el colegio, como presidenta – además como son varios clubes, quisiera que nos dividiéramos el trabajo para que sea un poco más fácil, ya he hablado con los demás muchachos, solo me faltabas tú Sak, tú te encargas de las fotos oficiales del equipo de fútbol – ¡perdón!, estaba escuchando bien, no… esto no me podía estar pasando – deberás acompañarlos en los partidos que se están planeando realizar con equipos de otros institutos, y les tomarás fotografías en cada partido, además de una entrevista al capitán que irá directo a la primera plana del periódico - ¡Qué!, ¡Qué!... no, no definitivamente, esto no me podía estar pasando, ¡una entrevista!, pero ¡¿Qué demonios le iba a preguntar?!, a partir de ese momento las palabras de Naoko se escuchaban como un eco a lo lejos, definitivamente mi mente no estaba presente este día y no estaba preparada para escuchar tremenda cosa.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo muchachos? – es lo único que logré escuchar y veía como mis compañeros asentían y cada uno volvía a sus actividades, ni si quiera me había fijado a qué momento todos ellos habían llegado, Chiharu y Fay unos locos apasionados por el periodismo como yo.

-Tranquila Sak, sé que esos chicos pueden llegar hacer un poco intimidantes, pero yo sé que tú puedes, ¡tú lo vas a lograr!, además te ha tocado la mejor parte… ¿a que si?… quien no quisiera una entrevista con el capitán, cuantas chicas no mueren por algo así, ¡eh!…. ¡eh!... ¡Suertuda! – lo decía Chiharu quien se había acercado a mi supongo que viendo mi cara de pánico, y mientras chocaba su hombro con el mío.

-Ya, claro, la mejor parte... ¡Suertuda!.. – en mi mente me imaginé alzando los pulgares en forma de sarcasmo - ¡Excelente!

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos, ideando actividades para la siguiente semana que se venía muy dura para todos, entre nuestras tareas y lo que haríamos como club de periodismo, acompañando a los demás clubes en sus participaciones. Tomoyo se encontraba en el coro del colegio, y no me fue posible verla, era la única que podía calmar mis nervios y mi ansiedad.

Me disponía a salir de la escuela cuando a lo lejos escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Sakura!... – voltee a ver y el corazón me empezó a latir a mil

-¡Shaoran! – vi cómo se acercaba a mi corriendo, se veía tan bien que hasta parecía que una luz caída del cielo alumbraba cada paso que daba.

-¿Qué hay Sak, vas a tu casa?

-Bueno…. Yo….si… - Sakura la tartamuda había reaparecido.

-Que bien, te acompaño, queda de paso a la mía – nuevamente se desordenaba su cabello.

-Esta…está bien… ¿Qué tal las prácticas de fútbol?

-El entrenador ha estado un poco rudo el día de hoy, seguramente es por el mini campeonato que se aproxima la siguiente semana, supongo que quiere ganar a como dé lugar, nos acompañarás ¿verdad? – y ahí estaba de nuevo esa deliciosa sonrisa.

-De hecho, he sido designada su fotógrafa oficial – le sonreí – el club de periodismo hará las fotos oficiales para el periódico de todos los partidos, además – titubee, los nervios empezaron a atacar – debo… debo hacerte una entrevista.

-¿Una entrevista? – empezó a sonrojarse – no soy bueno para esas cosas.

-Es para el periódico – utilicé la técnica de los ojitos de gato de película - ¡Por favor!

-Bueno si es para mi querida amiga, lo que sea – punzada de dolor en el corazón, y ahí estaba mi dosis de realidad, si… definitivamente lo de la mañana solo habían sido puras ideas absurdas mías.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a mi casa, pero como me sentía tan desanimada por sus palabras, y a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa, ya no quería estar a su lado ni un minuto más, solo me estaba haciendo daño yo misma – Bien Li, nos vemos mañana y gracias por aceptar – me di la vuelta y cuando quise empezar a caminar, sentí que su mano sostenía mi brazo, regresé a verlo.

-¿Qué ha sido, ese cambio de Shaoran a Li? – su mirada se veía ensombrecida, como que algo se había apagado en él.

-Bueno…yo… eh…. – tragué en seco – fue inconscientemente.

-No….No…. lo vuelvas hacer pequeña – con uno de sus dedos hizo un pequeño toque en mi nariz, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando – Adiós Sak – si…definitivamente Shaoran Li me volvería loca.

El viernes llegó como un rayo y ni se diga el fin de semana pasó tan rápido que ni lo vi, por así decirlo, pronto nos encontrábamos en el tan ansiado lunes, día en que empezarían los festivales de la escuela y yo ni siquiera había preparado las preguntas que le iba a realizar a Shaoran, las musas de la inspiración no me acompañaban.

\- ¡Rayos!, ¡Rayos!... ¡quiero llorar! – me decía a mí misma mientras me veía en el espejo de los vestidores del instituto, al ver unos rollitos traviesos que se veían por debajo de mi camiseta de deportes, a la altura de mi vientre – tal vez si contengo el aire así no se me note, ¡Ayyyy!... ¡Demonioooooos! – la frustración y la ira me estaban invadiendo, cerré mis ojos mientras me sostenía del espejo tratando de borrar lo que habían visto.

-¿Qué pasa Sak?, ¿Por qué esa carita? – Tomoyo había entrado a los vestidores, y vi como esa mirada alegre se convertía en una de preocupación.

-Nada Tomy, cosas mías, no me hagas caso – no quería preocuparla.

-Sak, te conozco, no te pongas triste yo sé que….

-Tomy, creo que el profesor nos está esperando, vamos no quiero que nos regañe por nuestra culpa – no dejé que Tomy terminara su frase, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar del tema, entendió mi deseo y caminamos en silencio hacia la pista.

Daba la casualidad de que justo cuando nos tocaba la hora de deportes, la clase de Akiho también tenía deportes, pero con un profesor diferente, ¡genial!.

Me estaba preparando psicológicamente para la carrera que nos tenía preparado el profesor, cuando de pronto vi como una mano se situaba delante de mis ojos con una flor de cerezo.

-¡Una flor para otra flor! – dijo la persona que se encontraba de tras de mí, confundida regresé a ver y lo que primero vieron mis ojos fue unos ojos color violeta y unos mechones de color negro que caían por su frente – Te he sorprendido ¿verdad?

-K..Kaito, si, bueno no me lo esperaba – le dije, tomando la flor que tenía en sus manos, era de mis favoritas, ¡a que se debía ese repentino acercamiento!, Kaito siempre había sido distante conmigo a pesar de que un par de años atrás habíamos sido compañeros de clases pero por reformas del instituto nos separaron en diferentes clases, así que la amistad que alguna vez trató de formarse no se llegó a consolidar, solo nos saludábamos por simple cortesía y nada más.

-¡Que tengas suerte en tu clase, Sakura! – lo dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me daba un beso en ella, eso sí que me sorprendió, que demonios le estaba pasando, empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su clase, y empezaba a hablar con Akiho, quien estaba realizando unos ejercicios de estiramiento y vi como su uniforme le quedaba como un guante, si… debería dejar de compararme con las demás chicas, pero mis inseguridades volvían a atacar.

-¿Que ha sido eso Sak? – Tomy que estaba a mi lado se había quedado con la boca abierta viendo lo acontecido.

-Créeme que estoy, tan sorprendida como tu Tomy, no sé qué ha sido eso.

-Bien muchachos esta clase la vamos hacer un poco más dinámica –dijo el profesor, quien sostenía un silbato en sus manos –acérquense por favor, el día de hoy vamos a participar en grupos de 4 estudiantes cada uno, la dinámica se llama buscando el tesoro perdido, he escondido varias pistas en diferentes lugares de la pista, no es muy difícil de encontrarlas, pero para que esto funcione los participantes deberán estar totalmente coordinados, ¿De acuerdo? – Todos asentimos - bien en esta hoja están los participantes de cada grupo, el cual tendrá un líder cada uno, Kinomoto este es tu grupo– me entregó la hoja, éramos el equipo azul.

-Bien – carraspee – mi equipo es Daidouji, Hiraguizawa – el sonrojo de Tomoyo era inevitable – y….-tuve que leer dos veces el nombre – Li.- regresé a ver a Tomoyo con mis ojos abiertos como platos y mis nervios volvieron a aparecer cuando vi que Shaoran se acercaba, con una mano en su cabello, otra vez lo estaba desordenando.

-Jóvenes, ahora que ya estamos organizados el punto de partida es alla, ven esa bandera amarilla - todos regresamos a ver - desde ahí deben empezar, atrás de cada hoja esta un mapa, sigan las instrucciones y buena suerte, tienen una hora.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el punto de partida, y mientras iba leyendo las instrucciones, sentí que alguien agarraba mi brazo.

-¿Desde cuándo Kaito es tu amigo?

-¿Eh?... – la pregunta de Shaoran me tomó por sorpresa – Bueno no es mi "amigo, amigo"…. es…

-¿Y porque te ha dado una flor? – ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, hasta parecía enojado, apretaba los dientes con demasiada fuerza.

\- Supongo que es una persona muy amable – le dije alzando los hombros como restándole importancia.

-Pues a mí no me….

-Deja esa actitud de amargado – Eriol se le había acercado y cortó lo que Shaoran estaba por decir – y mira esa belleza – todos volteamos a ver, hacia donde señalaba Eriol, ¡claro Akiho haciendo ejercicios, con su perfecto uniforme!

-Eres un asqueroso, cuatro ojos.

-Shaoran… estoy empezando a creer que te gustan los hombres – Shaoran se sonrojó de inmediato y Eriol empezó carcajearse mientras salía corriendo evitando que los puños de Shaoran lo alcanzaran, tampoco pude evitar reírme así que para evitar que Shaoran me viera con ojos de asesino y siguiera con ese genio de los mil diablos, empecé a caminar lo más rápido posible y vi que Tomoyo me seguía los pasos.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas Tomy – le dije haciendo referencia a Eriol.

-Pues simple Sak, él y yo no somos nada, no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada y ya sabes que él es así de ocurrido – abracé a Tomy por los hombros y continuamos caminando así hasta el punto de partida.

\- ¿¡Que suerte que nos tocaran en el mismo equipo verdad!? – le dije señalándolos con mi mirada

-Mi querida Sak, "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable".

Y este era solo el comienzo de un largo día.

* * *

Continuará…..

¡Muchos abrazos!


	3. Todo estará bien

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Clamp.

Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

**Queridos Lectores **

Aquí nos vemos de nuevo, como siempre muy contenta de poder traerles un nuevo capítulo, siempre que las musas de la inspiración se hacen presentes no paro de escribir, y esta vez no me han abandonado.

Espero que les guste mucho y nos leemos al final.

* * *

**-Shaoran-**

Que porque estoy tan cabreado pues porque al profesor de deportes se había levantado creativo el día de hoy y se había inventado un juego de lo más absurdo llamado "buscando el tesoro", ¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!, no podía simplemente hacernos correr la pista, saltar obstáculos, el caballete, o no se algo que los profesores normales suelen hacer, pero no, disfrutaba hacernos sufrir un lunes por la mañana, sin embargo, nos fue muy fácil encontrar todas las pistas y llegamos en primer lugar, debía decir que Sakura tenía una destreza magnifica para este tipo de cosas, de manera extraordinaria logró descifrar todas las pistas rápidamente, de tal forma que mientras nosotros ya íbamos en la tercer pista, los demás grupos y apenas iban terminando la primera, terminamos antes de la hora establecida y nos hicimos acreedores de dos maravillosos puntos a nuestra nota final….¡Genial!.

Pero aparte de esa maravillosa actividad, lo que más me hacía sentir encabronado, y la verdad que no sabía ni porque, no le encontraba explicación alguna, realmente era un sentimiento que no podría descifrar y no había sentido algo parecido antes, era haber visto la escenita de Kaito con Sakura, él le había regalado una flor y si no me equivocaba había sido una flor de cerezo, era de sus favoritas, y para finalizar el cuento él le había dado un beso en su mano derecha, ¿a qué se debía eso?, acaso….acaso… ¿estaban saliendo?, ¿desde cuándo?, que no me había dado cuenta, ¿Por qué alguien se acercaba así a mi mejor amiga?, un impulso desmesurado se había apoderado de mí y no pude evitar acercármele cuando el muy idiota había regresado a su clase, empecé a dar zancadas por la pista para alcanzarla, la agarré de su brazo, para que se detuviera, y tratar de hablar con ella pero el muy metido de Eriol nos interrumpió, haciéndonos un comentario fuera de lugar sobre Akiho y haciéndonos regresar a verla.

Si, debía admitir que Akiho era realmente hermosa, y no podía negar que cuando llegó me había sentido idiotizado por su presencia, al igual que el 50% de pendejetes de este instituto, me había empecinado en que ella debía estar conmigo, y no era por presumir pero la genética que la vida me había dado me hizo las cosas fáciles, pronto ya nos encontrábamos besándonos en cualquier rincón del colegio escondidos como si un par de delincuentes se tratara, pero después de andarnos besuqueando por ahí, no sentía absolutamente nada, no había nada de sentimientos de por medio, todo se había tornado meramente algo físico.

Siempre fui muy prudente y jamás permití que nos vieran juntos o supieran lo que estábamos haciendo a escondidas, no me gustaba estar en la boca de nadie, así que para todo el instituto éramos simplemente amigos, y nada había pasado entre nosotros, el único que sabía la verdad era Eriol, que a pesar de todas sus tonterías había llegado a ser mi mejor amigo desde que empezó a estudiar en Japón, y le tenía 100% de confianza, había decidido contarle lo de Akiho porque con alguien debía hablar, ¿verdad?, soy humano, y sabía que él jamás se lo contaría a alguien más.

Poco a poco la idiotez en la que me había envuelto Akiho cuando llegó, se había ido esfumando, aunque me daba la impresión de que ella si se había ilusionado, y quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos, hubo un tiempo que se la pasó pegada a mi como un pulpo, especialmente en los partidos de fútbol, cuando las porristas nos venían a alentar, se empezó a convertir en un fastidio, pero eso sí, jamás fui un desgraciado con ella, era algo que me habían inculcado mis padres desde pequeño y no por nada tenía 4 hermanas, no querría que ellas sufrieran por algún imbécil, siempre la respeté de alguna manera y nunca le hice algún tipo de desplante, pero si fui muy claro con ella, de que yo no estaba preparado para eso, ni quería, es más, jamás había tenido una novia formal, no me gustaban esas cursilerías, para mí era una pérdida de tiempo, yo soy más bien un alma libre.

El torneo de futbol empezaría con un partido contra el instituto Seijo, con su capitán Yukito Tsukishiro, ya nos habíamos enfrentado un par de veces antes y podría decir que el era muy competitivo al igual que yo, habíamos tenido un par de riñas por demostrar quién era el mejor en la cancha y suponía que este partido no sería la excepción.

Los graderíos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes alentando a sus equipos, al igual que nuestras porristas, estaban haciendo su rutina, con Akiho en la mitad, quien saltaba y daba piruetas en el aire como si pudiera volar, la chica era talentosa, vi como de pronto me quedó mirando y me guiñó un ojo, le hice un pequeño gesto con la mano y un poco incómodo desvié mi mirada hacia los graderíos, pude ver en la esquina que se encontraba Sakura, traía su cámara fotográfica en las manos y me pude fijar que lucía hermosa, a pesar de que en la mañana habíamos tenido la clase de deportes y habíamos terminado sucios y con la ropa un poco estropeada, se había cambiado y ahora traía puesto el uniforme regular de falda y blusa blanca además de un bléiser negro, una pequeña corbata igual blanca con una franja roja en la punta, había retocado su maquillaje y a pesar de la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, no podía negar que sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaban como dos piedras preciosas, seguramente sería obra de Tomoyo, parecía como si estuviera buscando a alguien, quise acercármele pero de pronto vi que había encontrado su objetivo, veía como poco a poco se iba acercando tímidamente al tal Tsukishiro, seguramente empezaría a tomarles las fotos a ellos primero, cuando ella hizo un pequeño toque en su hombro, él la regresó a ver e inmediatamente se extendió una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la observaba, de pronto sentí al monstruo que había sentido en la mañana al ver a Kaito cerca de ella, volvió a renacer, no pude evitar cerrar mis puños con furia, ¿qué mierda me estaba pasando? y ¿qué mierda le sonreía ese con cara de tonto?, para evitar que el ser que ahora empezaba a vivir dentro de mí, y empezará a devorarme por dentro, empecé a dar tiros al arco como un loco, centrando toda mi ira en cada patada que le daba al balón.

**-Sakura -**

Después de la sesión de maquillaje a la que me había sometido Tomoyo, aduciendo que siempre se debe estar divina sin importar el tiempo y el lugar, cambié mi uniforme, y me dirigí al graderío, estaba impresionada la cantidad de alumnos que habían ido a alentar a los equipos, faltaba poco tiempo para que el partido empezara, así que debía apurarme si quería sacar buenas fotos, así que lo primero que busqué fue al capitán del equipo del otro instituto, lo reconocí enseguida porque en su brazo izquierdo portaba una banda de color rojo que lo distinguía de los demás, ya lo había visto en partidos anteriores pero jamás había habido un acercamiento, se encontraba sentado en la primera fila de los graderíos, era un chico alto, con cabellos platinados, y ojos color canela, el color de su piel se asemejaba mucho a la de Tomoyo, blanca como la nieve, de aspecto albino - No te pongas nerviosa Sakura, tu puedes – me dije dándome ánimos y acercándome sigilosamente a él.

-¡Disculpa! – le dije, dándole un pequeño toque en su hombro, en seguida su rostro se volteó para mirarme y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-¿Si? – me dijo mientras, seguía sonriendo.

-Les…les podría molestar con unas fotos para nuestro periódico – le dije mientras levantaba mi cámara haciéndole entender lo que necesitaba– ¡por favor!

-Claro, no es ninguna molestia – el muchacho tenía un no sé qué, que me transmitió tranquilidad en el momento exacto que se volteó para mirarme por primera vez, algo que no podría descifrar – ¡Hey Muchachos!, aquí la señorita, quiere hacernos unas fotografías para su periódico, ¿están de acuerdo? – Todos asintieron – que les parece si nos colocamos en la mitad de la cancha se vería más genial - les decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo, poco a poco los muchachos se acomodaban en media luna en la mitad de la cancha, las porristas ya habían terminado su rutina – bien, aquí vamos – pensé, respiré hondo, tomé mi cámara, vi por el hoyito de la visión, todos perfectamente centrados y sonriendo, alcé tres dedos como para indicarles el momento exacto de las fotos, uno a uno los fui bajando y click, el flash salió como un rayo del cielo, dos tomas más y listo, una personal del capitán y trabajo concluido.

-Han quedado geniales – dije mientras observaba la pantalla de mi cámara – ¡muchas gracias a todos! – lo dije mientas hacia un par de reverencias, y todos regresaban a los graderíos.

-¿Puedo verla? – el muchacho se había acercado, le entregué mi cámara como pasándole un bebé recién nacido, sus manos la tomaron con mucho cuidado.

-Es verdad, hasta salimos más guapos – empezó a reírse, mientras veía las fotografías – me las podrías pasar a mi Whatsapp, lo dijo mientras tomaba el celular que se encontraba guardado en su maleta.

-Bueno yo… ehh…. Si claro…, pero te las enviaré cuando ya las haya editado.

-Si claro y….¡Por favor!... no nos vayas a poner filtros de perritos o corazones…ehh… – nuevamente se reía, y yo no puede evitarlo tampoco, me reí con él. – ¿te puedo marcar para que tengas mi número y puedas enviármelas? – asentí, enseguida le di mi número y de pronto la canción de "Adagio for Strings" empezó a sonar, era el tono que le había puesto a mi celular, el cual sonaba fuertemente desde el bolsillo de mi falda, lo saqué en seguida como una desesperada y le bajé el volumen a su mínimo.

\- Mmm… Tiesto, buena música, tienes buen gusto – me sonrojé – bien, ahí tienes mi número, en cuanto las tengas me las envías, por cierto soy Yukito Tsukishiro. – Me extendió su mano - ¡Mucho Gusto!

-Sakura Kinomoto – le dije extendiéndole mi mano también – y el gusto es mío - le sonreí, en seguida me despedí del equipo y rápidamente corrí al otro extremo, para buscar a nuestro equipo.

Mientras me iba acercando, vi a Shaoran que lanzaba tiros al arco de una manera tal que parecía que quisiera romper la red de un solo balonazo, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿estaba enojado por algo?, decidí entrar a la cancha a buscarlo.

¡Cuidado gordita y te confunden con la pelota! – escuché a alguien gritar, ya estaba acostumbrada al poco cerebro que algunas personas podían llegar a tener, así que hice como si no me importara, a pesar de escuchar las carcajadas a mis espaldas, continúe caminando, seguramente Shaoran también lo había escuchado, porque de pronto dejó de lanzar balonazos.

-Sakura, no les hagas caso… - decía como intentando disculparse por ellos.- no saben lo que….

-Déjalo, no pasa nada – le dije, no quería darle importancia, a pesar de que en mis profundidades me sentía dolida, ¿hasta cuando continuaría esa situación?, es que acaso las personas no pensaban lo crueles que podían llegar a ser. – Podría…podría tomarles las fotografías – le dije cambiando de tema, quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-Claro, espera – vi como Shaoran corría hacia su equipo les decía un par de palabras y uno por uno se iba situando en la cancha como el equipo de Seijo, incluido Eriol; sentía destruida mis defensas por lo que no sentía el mas mínimo interés en tomarles las fotos así que a penas los vi listos dispare mi flash sin importarme si sonreían o se arreglaban el cabello, solo fue una toma y una de Shaoran, debo decir que quedó perfecta.

-¡Gracias a todos!– hice una reverencia y me dispuse a salir de la cancha, empecé a dar grandes zancadas para salir lo más pronto posible, traía la cabeza gacha sin fijarme si alguien estaba delante de mí, de pronto sentí como mi hombro chocaba con otro fuertemente.

-¡Idiota, que no te fijas! – la voz de Akiho, empeoró la ira que llevaba por dentro.

-¡Disculpa!... y ¡tú tampoco me viste!, ¿porque no te hiciste a un lado? – le dije con rabia, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, sin perder el contacto, ella era más alta que yo, pero no iba a permitir perder esta batalla de miradas que teníamos, cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¡Chicas, chicas!... solo fue un pequeño accidente, no es necesario discutir por estas cosas – nos interrumpió Kaito tratando de amenizar la situación.

Akiho me veía de pies a cabeza con cara de asco, ¿ahora qué le pasa a esta odiosa conmigo?, pensé – Tienes razón Kaito, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar discutiendo con esta….esta señorita… ¡Shaoran! – empezó a gritar, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, la vi salir corriendo hacia su dirección y al acercársele le ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de él como acariciándolo, y él se empezaba a sonrojar como siempre le pasaba que estaba a su lado y empezaban a hablar.

-¡Pffff….!...¡Ridícula! – dije en mis adentros, soltando el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones – Adiós Kaito – le dije cayendo en cuenta que él seguía a mi lado, sintiendo la oleada de celos que me provocaba ver a Shaoran y Akiho juntos y más cuando estaban así de cerca.

-Sakura, ¿todo bien? – Me preguntó Kaito, algo en su mirada me decía que estaba preocupado – ¿te puedo hacer compañía?

-eh… no… no tranquilo además debo conversar con Tomoyo, mírala está ahí – le dije mientras señalaba la última fila del graderío en donde ella estaba sentada, al parecer no se había fijado en mi pequeña discusión con Akiho, ¿a dónde miraba tan concentrada?, hice el recorrido de su mirada hacia la cancha, ¡Claro Eriol!..., tenía que molestarla – bueno Kaito si me disculpas tengo que…

-Si, si claro, nos vemos después.

Subí lo más rápido posible los graderíos para poder encontrarme con Tomoyo o más bien para asustarla.

-¡Oye!...- grité - ¿Qué hay Tomy? – le dije tomándola de los hombros desde atrás, Tomoyo se sobresaltó.

-Sak, no te vi llegar – dijo un poco confundida, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- Ya claro, me puedo imaginar porque… - regresé a ver a la cancha, ahí estaba Eriol haciendo pases con Shaoran, la odiosa de Akiho había regresado a su asiento, y el equipo empezaba a hacer calentamiento, no podía dejar de ver lo guapo que se veía Shaoran con ese uniforme blanco, que le hacia resaltar ese cuerpo de impacto que se cargaba y sobre todo ese trase…

-¡Kurogane se ha pasado de la raya, verdad! – me dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras me regresaba a ver. - ¿¡Hey porqué estas roja?, ¿Qué estabas viendo? – empezó a reírse.

\- Lo mismo que tú hace unos minutos – nos reímos juntas, mientras recordaba lo que me había dicho algo de Kurogane, que no entendí – Me decías algo de Kurogane.

-Si Sak, él fue quien te gritó esa estupidez, mientras estabas en la cancha – claro Kurogane no podía ser alguien más que él, para mí siempre había sido un idiota superficial, egocéntrico, narcisista, todo eso para mí lo hacía el hombre más desagradable del mundo, a pesar de que muchas chicas del instituto decían que era súper ultra mega guapo, era parte del equipo de fútbol, le quedé viendo por unos segundos su piel morena resaltaba con la luz del sol, se pasaba la mano por su cabello oscuro – pero no te preocupes –continuó Tomoyo- le dejé un pequeño regalito en su mochila – vi cómo se reía maliciosamente y yo temblaba solo de pensar que se le había ocurrido hacer, tan inocente que se le ve.

\- A veces asustas lo sabes – le dije riendo – y ¿qué le hiciste?

-Ya lo veras amiga, ya lo veras.

El partido se desarrollaba con total tranquilidad, los dos equipos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, tenían una buena técnica, y un par de veces se notó la rivalidad que tenían los dos capitanes, pero el gol todavía no se hacía presente para ninguno de los dos equipos, los cuales tenían extraordinarias defensas y buenos arqueros, tan rápido pasaron los treinta minutos que el primer tiempo había terminado, una vez que me sentí mejor anímicamente me decidí a realizar algunas fotografías, mientras las porristas hacían su rutina de medio tiempo, me pareció un poco extraño ver a Akiho tomar en sus manos un balón, tal vez es para su rutina me dije, continúe bajando los graderíos hasta llegar a la cancha una vez ahí empecé a tomar fotografías a los alumnos en los graderíos, a los equipos que descansaban y conversaban tácticas para el segundo tiempo, pero lo que pasó en seguida paso en cámara lenta, quedándome totalmente paralizada, de pronto sentí como un balón chocaba con demasiada fuerza en mi cámara y por la fuerza del impacto resbaló de mis manos y al caer al suelo vi como el anillo del zoom y el lente se partían en dos, y vi como mi vida se iba en ello, atónita regresé a ver quién era el responsable de semejante barbaridad, movía mis ojos de un lado a otro buscando al culpable, pude fijarme que Akiho ya no tenía el balón en sus manos, sabía que había sido ella, no tenía duda, pero como no la había visto directamente no le podía reclamar nada.

En mi mente ya la estaba arrastrando por toda la cancha agarrándole todo su precioso cabello, pero en la realidad ya me encontraba corriendo con la cámara hecha pedazos en mis manos y llorando como una niña cobarde, escondiéndome en el lugar más alejado de la escuela, el salón del club de periodismo, sabía que no habría nadie ahí ya que todos se encontraban en la cancha, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir me sentía impotente y llena de rabia, mi preciosa cámara se encontraba rota, tanto que la había cuidado, tantos esfuerzos de mi padre para comprármela, se había acabado en dos segundos, con tanto cariño que me la había comprado cuando descubrió que esa era mi pasión y después del acontecimiento de mi madre, pero no me iba poner a pensar en eso ahora, ¿como le iba a decir a mi padre lo que había pasado?.

Me senté en un sillón a contemplar mi desgracia, cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Sakura…. ¿Estás ahí? – abrí mis ojos como dos platos al escuchar la voz detrás de la puerta, tapando mi boca con la mano…Shaoran… ¿qué hacía aquí?, me puse a temblar como una hoja de papel, regresé a ver el reloj de la pared pronto el medio tiempo acabaría– abre por favor – me dijo.

-Shaoran, estoy bien, por favor regresa, el partido ya va a empezar.

-No me iré, hasta hablar contigo – me dijo con un tono enojado, aun temblando y con los nervios a flor de piel, me levanté para abrir la puerta, secando todo rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos, a penas abrí la puerta, no sé cómo fue ni como paso, pero ya me encontraba rodeada de sus brazos, recibiendo toda la calidez de su cuerpo, con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho, claro él era unos 10 cm más alto que yo, el olor de su perfume se penetraba por mis fosas nasales, llevándome al infinito, a pesar de haber sudado durante el primer tiempo su olor era exquisito, no sé cómo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, una oleada de sentimientos recorrían todo mi ser, era la primera vez que recibía este tipo de gestos de parte suya, a pesar de ser amigos desde pequeños.

-Shaoran…yooo… - intenté hablar

-¡Shh…! – dijo mientras me separaba un poco de su pecho y ponía uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, derritiéndome por dentro – tranquila Sak, esas personas las van a pagar – me dijo, pude notar un rayo de luz cruzando sus ojos ámbar, que eran puro fuego, una expresión que no había visto jamás. – esas personas no merecen tus lágrimas– lo decía mientras con las suavidad de sus dedos acariciaba mis mejillas, que seguramente se encontraban rojas como un tomate, seguramente el vio a los culpables y yo no sabía que decir, estaba paralizada por completo.

-Gra..Gracias Shaoran – no supe nada más que decir.

-Yo estoy contigo, todo estará bien – lo dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, mientras seguíamos abrazados, pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios, si no fuera porque sabía que el solo me veía como una amiga, y yo no fuera tan tímida, hubiera alzado mi rostro hasta juntar nuestros labios y recibir mi primer beso.

* * *

Continuará….

Bien por fin lo he logrado, he terminado el tercer capítulo y estoy muy emocionada, espero que les guste tanto tanto como a mí. Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos y una agradecimiento muy muy especial a The Melancholy Drama Queen, gracias, gracias por leer mi fic, estoy muy contenta de que hayas podido leer mi review en tu maravillosa historia, que como te dije me ha inspirado mucho.

Mis queridos lectores los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Un lunes para nunca olvidar

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Clamp.**

**Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Los sonidos de la canción "_Children_" de Robert Miles llenaban mi habitación, una canción que no necesitaba tener palabras para transportarme a otro mundo, a otra dimensión, sus sonidos me envolvían y por momentos lograba olvidar y eso es lo que necesitaba exactamente en ese momento, olvidar, tal vez dirán que es algo material que pronto se recupera, pero los momentos que yo había pasado con esa cámara era algo especial para mí y ahora ya no estaba, además que soy una llorona, la expresión triste de mi padre al contarle lo acontecido me partió el alma, a la vez que también se le veía enfadado, dijo que hablaría con el director del instituto para ver si era posible que me la restituyeran pero seguramente dirán que fue irresponsabilidad mía.

Sin embargo tenía una luz de esperanza, la madre de Tomoyo dueña de una de las más grandes empresas de productos electrónicos se había ofrecido muy amablemente a llevar mi cámara a su servicio técnico para repararla sin ningún costo, estaba muy agradecida, Tomoyo y su madre han sido un gran apoyo para mí.

Sentada frente a mi computadora no me había percatado que inconscientemente me encontraba observando las fotos que había tomado antes de lo acontecido, como la memoria de la cámara era externa no se había dañado.

Mientras iba pasando por cada una de ellas, me detuve en la que se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro, empecé a observarlo muy detenidamente, tenía una amplia sonrisa sus dientes blancos perfectamente alineados, facciones muy finas, su cabello grisáceo, y sus ojos, no sabría cómo describirlos, eran algo como el color de la miel, en verdad era guapo y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era un mensaje, en la pantalla se podía leer "_Yukito Cap. Seijo", _como lo había guardado en mis contactos.

_-Hola Sakura, soy Yukito espero que me recuerdes, soy el capitán de Seijo, vi lo que te paso, que mala onda pero espero que te encuentres bien, no olvides mandarme las fotos como quedamos, besos. (emoji de carita feliz)_

"_Besos"… _arque una ceja por el asombro, y una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al leer esa palabra_, _mientras le contestaba.

_-Hola Yukito, claro que me acuerdo, si todo está bien, todo tiene arreglo; en este momento estoy editando las fotos, te las envío a penas las termine, de acuerdo, abrazos. (emoji de carita feliz)._

"_Abrazos", _me sentí atrevida cuando lo mandé, pero no había nada de malo en dejar un poco mi timidez pensé, mientras seguían pasando las imágenes, una foto hizo que el corazón dejara de latirme por un segundo, y empezara a bombear sangre como loco, al ver unos ojos color ámbar que me hipnotizaron y me quedé sin aliento, tan solo con mirar su foto, rápidamente llegó a mi memoria aquel abrazo que nos habíamos dado, su aroma, su cercanía, recordarlo me estaba provocando una ola de calor, ufff… me levanté a abrir un poco la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, las hormonas estaban haciendo su trabajo, me miré en el espejo estaba sonrojada, aquel momento mágico en el que me sentí protegida en sus brazos se había roto ya que mi adorada amiga Tomoyo se le ocurrió interrumpirnos….." _¡Qué Lindos!_", había dicho viéndonos con ojos de dibujo de anime grandes y brillosos, Shaoran y yo nos separamos como si estuviéramos quemándonos sonrojados hasta las orejas, y ahí se había roto mi burbuja. El regresó al partido de futbol no sin antes ofrecerme una hermosa sonrisa. Tomoyo me había ido a buscar para contarme que había conversado con su madre para que me ayudara con la cámara de fotos, ella también se ganó una sesión de abrazos míos.

Después de eso decidí ya no regresar a la cancha y regresé a mi casa, le pedí a Chiharu que me cubriera por lo que quedaba de la tarde y Fay se haría cargo de las fotos de los siguientes días, pero la entrevista todavía estaba en pie, algo que me tenía muy inquieta por supuesto, todavía no sabía qué le iba a preguntar, varias opciones vinieron a mi mente, unas sin sentido e incoherentes, ¿Shaoran qué opinas de Akiho?, ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando la ves?, ¿Shaoran te gustan las chicas como yo?, ¿Shaoran te gusto?, esta última me estremeció completa, sabía que estas preguntas jamás se las haría solo quedaría en mi mente, pero me hubiese gustado saber la respuesta.

De pronto la canción de "Adagio for strings" empezó a sonar nuevamente en mi celular, había llegado un mensaje era de "Tomoyo-Tomoyin", le había puesto así como nombre de contacto, era gracioso recordar su expresión cuando ella vio su nombre en mi teléfono, pero sabía que era de cariño.

_-¿Qué hay Sak, cómo estás?, espero y no te estés deprimiendo con esas canciones tristes que sueles escuchar, sino tendré que poner en marcha mi plan de emergencia y sabes que hablo en serio (Emoji de guiño)._

Iba a contestar cuando llegó otro mensaje.

_-El partido ha terminado, hemos ganados y no adivinas quien anoto el único gol _

Le iba a preguntar ¿Quién?, ojalá haya sido Shaoran, pero otro mensaje llegó enseguida.

_-El grandioso y maravilloso…._

¡Rayos porque lo decía todo en partes!

_-Eriol (emoji de corazón)._

Rodee mis ojos y suspiré, mientras le contestaba

_-Hey Tomy todo bien, ya me siento mejor y no, no estoy escuchando esas canciones (emoji de carita sacando la lengua)_ – y era verdad en mi computadora ahora sonaba "_24k Magic"_ de Bruno Mars, adoraba la parte de _"I´m a dangerous man, with some money in my pocket"_ – _Me alegro que hayamos ganado, el equipo debe estar feliz_ _en especial Eriol (emoji de guiño). _

_-Pues si está muy feliz, pero te perdiste de la mejor parte, ¿recuerdas lo de Kurogane? - _Ay Dios y ahora esta mujer que hizo, pensé – _te voy a enviar unas fotos para levantarte el ánimo, te vas a reír hasta desmayarte, me lo pasaron los chicos del equipo, porque obvio yo no estuve en los vestidores. _

De inmediato llegaron 5 fotos seguidas, una a una las fui abriendo, ¿¡ayyyy que era eso?!, las fotos de la parte trasera de Kurogane suponía, llevaba puestos unos interiores en los que se leía claramente la palabra "CERDO", acompañado de un dibujo de un cerdito adorable sacando la lengua. Tomy tenía razón no dejaba de reírme.

Yo:_ Oye Tomy, dime por favor que utilizaste guantes para escribir en esa ropa…_

Tomoyo-Tomoyin_: Obvio querida amiga no creas que no me dio asquito hacerlo pero se lo merecía, por idiota. _

Yo:_ Tomy, Tomy que haría sin ti, pero no debemos hacer eso, la venganza no es buena. _

Tomoyo-Tomoyin_: Ay amiga tu siempre tan buena, si supieras lo que estoy pensando hacerle a Shinomoto. _

Yo_: ¡¿Akiho?!_

Tomoyo-Tomoyin_: ¡Pensé que la habías visto, ella fue la que te lanzó el balón!_

**-Shaoran-**

-¿Qué demonios se te cruzo por la mente Akiho?... ¿Acaso estás loca? – estaba furioso, gritaba y me movía de un lado a otro, en los vestidores cuando ya todos se habían marchado.

-Shaoran te juro que no fue con intención, de verdad yo estaba jugando y de pronto ella apareció, de verdad Shaoran por favor créeme – vi como empezaba a dar unos pequeños sollozos y los ojos se le hacían vidriosos.

-¡No te creo! – dije fríamente – tienes que arreglarlo, tienes que pedirle disculpas, no sé algo tienes que hacer Akiho, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Por favor Shaoran, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?, ¡Kinomoto no es nada para ti!

-¡Es mi amiga! – Grité – ¡y no soporto que le hagan daño!

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Qué si te gusta Kinomoto?

-Si te escuche, pero que clase de pregunta es esa.

-Pues por la actitud que estas tomando da la impresión de que te gusta, no me digas que te gusta esa gord….

-¡Ya te dije que es mi amiga! – volví a gritar.

-¡Ay Shaoran! – empezó a acercarse a mi muy despacio y con una mirada coqueta – Hare lo que me dices, pero ya no estés enojado, de verdad fue un accidente – puso mis manos en su cintura, y no pude evitar regresar a ver sus labios – ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y recordamos viejos tiempos?

-¡Basta Akiho! – un momento de lucidez vino a mí y logré a apartarla rápidamente. – más te vale remediarlo, porque si no lo haces te dije que esto no se quedaría así

-¿Y qué vas hacer? – dijo ya enojada

-¡Ya lo veras! – me di media vuelta tomé mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude de los vestidores, escuche gritar a Akiho pero no me importó seguí caminando, seguía furioso, a pesar de haber ganado el partido me sentía frustrado, mientras divagaba en pensamientos absurdos, ya había recorrido varias calles, hasta que caí en cuenta en donde me encontraba, frente a la casa de Sakura, ni siquiera lo medite, ni siquiera lo pensé pero ya me encontraba en frente de su puerta tocando el timbre.

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Touya! – el hermano de Sakura tan cariñoso como siempre, abrió la puerta y me recibió muy amablemente.

-¿Qué quieres? – sus ojos marrones me miraban con odio.

-¿Se encuentra Sakura?

-¿Para qué?, ¡ya es tarde!

-Necesito hablar con ella – fruncí mi ceño, frunció su ceño, teníamos una pelea silenciosa de miradas.

-Ahora la llamo – dijo de mala gana antes de marcharse y mirarme de pies a cabeza.

Obviamente no me dejó entrar a la casa me quedé de pie frente a su puerta, volví mi mirada a la calle mientras me sentaba en uno de los escalones a esperar, me sentía nervioso, pero…. ¿Por qué?

Pronto escuche como las bisagras de la puerta chillaban y un "20 minutos Monstruo" se escuchaba desde lejos.

-¡Shaoran! – era su voz, estaba tras de mí.

-Hey Sak – me levante de un salto – ¿cómo estás? – todavía traía su uniforme no se había cambiado.

-Todo bien, ya me siento mejor…. Gracias a t… Tomoyo si, su madre me ayudará con lo de la cámara – noté que sus mejillas estaban rojas, ¿estaría enferma?, ¿tendrá resfriado? - ¿cómo ha estado el partido?, lamento haberme perdido la victoria – sonrió, el color de sus ojos era… era…, carraspee.

-Me alegro mucho de que tenga arreglo, sabes el partido estuvo genial, Eriol se pasó, Tsukishiro se quedó como zombi cuando anotamos lo hubieses visto. – empecé a reír y ella conmigo.

Empezamos a hablar de nimiedades mientras ella reía de mis ocurrencias y le contaba con lujo de detalles lo sucedido con Kurogane en los vestidores, él no se había dado cuenta que su ropa interior se encontraba así, mientras caminaba por todo el vestidor como si nada, todos empezaron a tomarle fotos y empezamos a reírnos su expresión de enojo fue lo mejor, el que hizo eso fue un genio.

De pronto el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar, había recibido un mensaje, curiosamente fije mi mirada en su pantalla, "_Yukito Cap. Seijo", _¿Qué… carajo era eso?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, todo se descontroló dentro de mí, respira Shaoran, respira, no pude ver el texto del mensaje, ni quería.

-Bueno Sakura, creo que ya debo irme – le dije no quería sonar enojado, me levante nuevamente del escalón en el que nos habíamos sentado.

-P…pero… ¿tan pronto?

-Sí, si es que olvide que…que…. –mi mente empezó a funcionar rápidamente tratando de encontrar una excusa- Recuerdas la tarea que nos dejó el profesor cuando hubo el problema de Tomoyo, bueno pues hay que presentarla hasta este viernes y no quiero hacerlo hasta el último.

-Pero dijimos que lo haríamos juntos…..los cuatro.

-Bueno eh… eh… - revolví mi cabello – debo ver cómo hacerla y esas cosas…..si eso

-Mmm…. Está bien, buenas noches Shaoran, cuídate. – su voz se escuchaba apagada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las gradas, odiaba verla así y más por mi culpa.

-¡Sak!

Se paró en la última grada sus ojos esmeraldas me regresaron a ver

-S…Si

Di dos zancadas grandes y sin pensarlo besé su mejilla, su piel se sentía tan suave y tersa, el olor de su perfume traspasó todos mis sentidos, algo electrizante recorrió todo mi cuerpo y vi como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal.

-¡Buenas noches Sak! – rompí el contacto y ella entró como un rayo a su casa.

Aun me sentía enojado por lo de Tsukishiro, ¡se estaban escribiendo!, Dioooooss, un momento, un momento, ¿porque me enojaba tanto?, si Sakura y yo solo somos amigos, de pronto la pregunta de Akiho me vino a la mente, ¿Te gusta Kinomoto?

**-Sakura-**

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, metía y sacaba aire de mis pulmones tratando de recobrar el aire, puse una mano en mi mejilla aun sintiendo los suaves labios de Shaoran sobre ella, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero me sentía muy emocionada y feliz…. ¡Ohhh Shaoran!… me lancé a mi cama, abrazando mi almohada, suspiré, en verdad quisiera que fuera verdad, me quedé un buen rato en ese estado, hasta que recordé el mensaje de Yukito.

-_Gracias Sakura por las fotos están geniales. – _se leía.

Antes de que Shaoran llegara visitarme, había logrado terminar de editar las fotos y se las había enviado a Yukito, y desde ese instante nos empezamos a escribir como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, tratar con Yukito era realmente agradable, era muy inteligente sabía de muchas cosas y transmitía confianza, era exactamente la una de la mañana cuando mis ojos empezaron a sentir cansancio.

-Yo: _Yukito creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar y nos soy muy buena para ello, seguro y llego tarde… fue muy agradable conversar contigo. _

_-_ _Yukito Cap. Seijo: Que mal yo también debo madrugar, si no sería por eso me gustaría quedarme conversando contigo toda la noche, sabes a mí también me gustó mucho conversar contigo ojala y se repita. Descansa Sakura buenas noches. _

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo: _Descansa Yukito, buenas noches_

Dejé mi celular en la mesita alado de mi cama, definitivamente había sido un largo día, un lunes para recordar toda la vida, pronto mis ojos se cerraron y quedé profundamente dormida.

De pronto sentí como las alarmas que tenía en mi cuarto empezaban a sonar tan alocadamente, no puede ser tan rápido pasaron 5 horas!, pensé, sentía como si a penas hubiese dormido 5 minutos, me sentía cansada, frustrada rodee los ojos tratando de incorporarme y de pronto vi como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y por el entraba el ser más maravilloso que la vida podía darme mi pequeño y hermoso Kero, un pequeño cachorrito que mi padre había adoptado a un par de meses atrás era el consentido de todos, pero se la pasaba metido en el cuarto de mi hermano, sin embargo todas las mañanas iba a mi habitación a despertarme con sus pequeños ladridos, era una bolita de pelos amarilla, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo apachurre contra mi pecho.

-Pórtate bien mi pequeño y te traeré un delicioso postre – le dije colocándolo de nuevo en el piso, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Regresé a ver al reloj, ohh no ya era demasiado tarde, entré como un huracán a la ducha, tardé 15 minutos exactamente en alistarme, salí disparada de la casa con una tostada en la boca y corriendo lo más rápido posible, ¡Rayos , rayos!, seguramente me tocará hacer el aseo después de clases, ¡Genial!.

Y si efectivamente fui castigada, el balde de agua y el trapeador me esperaban al finalizar las clases.

-Ohh Sak que mal, que te hayan castigado – decía Tomoyo dándome palmaditas en el hombro – si quieres te puedo ayudar

Nos encontrábamos en el receso sentadas en una de las mesas del patio, Tomoyo me ofreció un poco de su comida ya que para variar había olvidado la mía en el mesón de la casa.

-Oh no, no Tomy, como crees, tú tienes la presentación del coro esta tarde no puedes estar oliendo a sudor, trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible para irte a ver, de acuerdo yo creo que pod…

-¡Kinomoto! - sorprendida regresé a ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí, conocía perfectamente esa voz que me hacía sentir incomoda y despertaba mis instintos asesinos, vi la cara de Tomoyo y tenía la misma expresión de enojo que yo.

-¡Shinomoto! – dije fríamente parándome de mi asiento, encarándola frente a frente.

-Quería ofrecerte disculpas por lo sucedido ayer - por un momento creí que lo decía de verdad, cuando de repente agregó – aunque si tú no te hubieses a travesado nada de esto hubiera pasado, además - vi cómo se acercaba a mí para susurrarme algo al oído – ni creas que esto lo hago por ti, es por Shaoran que me lo pidió en nuestra cita de ayer – cerré mis puños con rabia, desvié mi mirada hacia los lados y lo pude divisar, él se encontraba a pocos metros de nosotras, sus ojos ámbar me miraban extrañamente.

¿De verdad habían tenido una cita ayer?, pero…. ¿cómo si en la noche Shaoran estuvo en mi casa?, había algo que no cuadraba en lo que ella decía, me sentía confundida y desilusionada a la vez, sabía perfectamente que yo no debía hacerme ilusiones, estaba tan consiente de eso, pero no, nuevamente caía en el circulo vicioso de creer que cualquier cosa que Shaoran hiciera por mí era porque había alguna posibilidad de que yo le gustase.

-Así que... si me disculpas Kinomoto, - continuo - tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – se dio la vuelta tan presumidamente caminando hacia Shaoran lo tomo de su brazo, el trato de decirle algo pero lo jaloneo para que siguiera caminando, me quedé tan sorprendida por sus palabras que no pude decirle nada, y me arrepentía, debí haberle dicho muchas cosas.

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar , lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje de Yukito.

-_Hola Sak, sabes me gustó mucho platicar contigo el día de ayer, y sé que tienes esos eventos en tu instituto pero quisiera poder invitarte a salir un momento… tal vez un helado, ¿qué dices?, que tengas un excelente día._

Aun enfurecida por lo de Shinomoto, dudé por un momento en responderle a Yukito, pero finalmente pensé… ¿y por qué no?, entonces escribí.

-Está bien Yukito.

* * *

Queridos lectores ¡ufff!... al fin el capítulo 4, les cuento que escribí este capítulo unas tres veces desde cero, al principio quería describir un poquito la vida de Shaoran luego entraba Eriol en acción pero había algo que no me convencía, luego volví escribir otra versión y tampoco, en verdad que este capítulo se me ha hecho difícil jeje y para serles sincera el que estoy publicando ahora tampoco me convence del todo pero fue la mejor versión de las 3, pero si volvía a escribir otro capaz y me demoraba otro mes jaja…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada mensajito alimenta mi alma y me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

Los quiero muchísimo.


	5. Siempre amigos

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Clamp.

Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Estaba totalmente nerviosa, tal vez debí decirle que no, debí haber puesto una excusa o algo parecido, pensaba, prácticamente era mi primera cita en la vida, y no sabia como actuar, que hacer o que decir, una parte de mí se sentía emocionada e ilusionada, sabía que muchas chicas a mi edad ya contaban con varias citas a su haber, sin embargo para mí era algo nuevo, tenía tantas dudas y miedos… ¿y si terminaba estropeándolo?, y ¿si tal vez después de todo Yukito se daba cuenta que yo no era del todo de su agrado?

Aquella tarde el equipo de futbol del instituto de Tomoeda se metía otra victoria más en el bolsillo y Tomoyo había brillado más que nunca en el coro del colegio, Chiharu y Fay habían suplido mi puesto en las fotografías hasta yo poder contar nuevamente con mi cámara, las fiestas del instituto estaban en todo su apogeo pero nada de eso me importaba ahora, mis nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y sentía que pronto iba a colapsar, bostezaba como loca, era un síntoma que tenía siempre que me sentía nerviosa o ansiosa.

Porque aquí es donde empezaba mi tormento, me miraba y me miraba en el espejo pensando que podía quedarle a este cuerpo que muchas veces se volvía mi pesadilla, hasta llegar casi a las lágrimas pensando que nada me quedaba bien.

Y tal como en un cuento de hadas mi hada madrina había llegado para hacer magia, me dio gracia cuando Tomoyo agarró una brocha de maquillaje y empezó a cantar como el hada madrina de Shrek.

-Creo que ver mucho Disney, te está afectando – le dije riéndome a carcajadas

-No es de Disney querida, además después de esto vas a agradecerme toda la vida.

-Creo que si Tomy no hay duda de eso… adelante has tu magia.

Había insistido tanto en ayudarme a seleccionar mi vestuario y maquillaje que no pude decirle no, quien podía decirle no a esos ojos amatistas de ensueño.

De entre toda mi ropa seleccionó para mí un jean que según ella acentuaba de maravilla mis curvas, así como una blusa de color palo de rosa descubierta en los hombros que resaltaba mi busto, odiaba usar zapatos altos ya que cuando me los ponía sentía un dolor infernal en mis pies y era casi imposible caminar, así que opte por ponerme unos zapatos de muñeca casi del color de mi blusa.

Sin embargo luego de varios minutos de seguirme mirando en el espejo, y viendo el resultado final del maquillaje perfecto que habia realizado Tomoyo, aun así seguía sintiéndome insegura.

-¡Ay no se Tomy, yo creo que mejor no voy!... ya se… voy a escribirle a Yukito y….

-¡¿Qué?!… ¡Acaso estás loca!...si estas DI-Vi-NA Sakura – entonces en ese momento Tomoyo se paró a mi lado me tomo de los hombros y me hizo pararme frente al espejo

-¿Ves eso?

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida

-Esa preciosa chica que esta parada en frente de ti, no la ves, porque yo sí, veo que es una de las personas más maravillosas que puede tener este mundo, alegre, bondadosa, sencilla, risueña, la mejor amiga del mundo mundial, la preciosa chica que daría todo por ver a sus seres queridos felices – para ese entonces las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir, pero no iba a arruinar mi maquillaje – y que más ahhhh…. Si… si…. Inteligente… bueno excepto en matemáticas e inglés – se empezó a reír y yo con ella.

-Boba

-De verdad Sak, eres preciosa, mira esas curvas, y el color de esos ojos no los tiene cualquier persona, no no, señor, tú dirás el verde es muy común, pero no Sak, ese color esmeralda, es parecido al de una joya preciosa, y solo lo he visto en dos personas únicamente en ti y en tía Nadeshiko – mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, extrañaba demasiado a mi madre - ah y no dejemos de lado este lindo cabello castaño – continuó - si yo fuera hombre, ya me hubiese enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo – rio pícaramente y no hice nada más que abrazarla.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 y 30 de la tarde y ya iba retrasada como siempre, ¡genial, genial!- me repetía, el lugar para encontrarnos no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa así que estaba en un dilema correr y no llegar más tarde de lo que ya estaba, arruinando mi hermoso maquillaje, o caminar con calma y dejar a Yukito esperando un poco más, lento pero seguro – pensé.

Tan pronto me iba acercando al punto de encuentro que era una pequeña plazoleta en el centro de la ciudad, pude ver que Yukito se encontraba sentado en un de las bancas que tenía el lugar, ágilmente me acerque a el sin que lo notara

-¡Hola Yukito! - le dije tocando hombro como la primera vez que lo vi, se sobresaltó y voltio su mirada hacia mi.

-Hey Sakura, llegaste - dijo botando aire de sus pulmones como si volviera a vivir - ya estaba preocupado - continuo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-Oh yo lo siento Yukito, yo soy muy, muy mala para las horas – lo solté avergonzada totalmente.

-No te preocupes Sakura, lo importante es que ya estás aquí – mientras sus ojos buscaban algo en la plazoleta, tuve el lujo de mirarlo muy detenidamente, no podía negar que estaba muy guapo, traía puesto una camiseta de los Guns and Roses, unos jeans azules y unas vans negras que combinaban a la perfección

-Los Guns eh? – pregunté cómo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-eh?….Ah…. Si es mi banda favorita desde siempre – dijo orgullosamente – ¿Qué hay de ti Sakura te gusta algún tipo de música en particular?

-Bueno no tengo un género en específico escucho de todo un poco pero me inclino más por el Rock clásico, los ochentas fueron los mejores

\- ¡Qué genial igual yo!, podríamos intercambiar música uno de estos días

\- Si me parece estupendo, tengo una lista de canciones que te pueden fascinar…

-Estoy ansioso por escucharlas – hubo un silencio que no era para nada incomodo, me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un microsegundo – carraspeo - Bien Sakura, que te parece si vamos a esa heladería, me han dicho que hay unos sabores exquisitos y no solo hay eso podemos pedir lo que queramos– me dijo señalando un pequeño local en la esquina de la plazoleta se veía muy acogedor con luces por doquier, no la había visto antes parecía que era nueva, asentí y caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar.

-¡Wow….es hermoso! – dije y no exageraba el lugar tenía todo el ambiente acogedor de una cafetería francesa, con diminutos focos colgando del techo, con pequeñas mesas de madera adornadas con hermosas rosas de colores.

-Verdad que sí, ven sentémonos aquí – me dice señalando la mesa más cercana y la que tenía mejor vista para mi parecer.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionada, es bellísimo, hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí no sabía de este lugar.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, mira aquí está el menú pide lo que desees, eres mi invitada especial –decía sonriendo, a pesar de ser mi primera cita no me sentía nada nerviosa como pensaba que lo iba a estar, el aura que desprendía Yukito hacía que la situación fuera muy cómoda, la conversación era muy amena y me daba cuenta de que éramos compatibles en muchas cosas, no podíamos dejar de hablar, algo que me sorprendía a mí misma, ya que jamás fui una persona muy abierta a la primera vez, siempre me costaba relacionarme con las personas, necesitaba conocerlas muy bien para poderles tener confianza y poderles contar mis cosas personales, pero con Yukito todas esas barreras se habían roto.

-Este es el nuevo lugar que me habían comentado – decía la voz detrás de mí, una voz que yo conocía muy bien, y que me helaba la sangre solo de escucharla. Akiho al parecer no se había percatado de que yo estaba en el lugar, primero porque yo me encontraba sentada de espaldas a la puerta y segundo seguía conversando con su amiga Ruby, otra animadora del instituto, decidí que no me afectaría su presencia, mientras ella continuara sin fijarse en mí y mantuviera su distancia todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, su amiga Ruby si se percató en mi cuando se sentaron a un par de mesas de nosotros.

-Sakura… ¿te pasa algo?, estas como pálida

-Eh….? – no pude contestar su pregunta, solo veía como Ruby codeaba a Akiho señalándome con su dedo, a lo que ella por supuesto dirigió su mirada hacia mí, comentándole algo a Ruby en el oído para luego destornillarse en una carcajada, que no pasó desapercibida por Yukito, quien regresó a ver buscando quien se reía tan escandalosamente.

-¿Las conoces? – dijo viéndolas detenidamente – pero espera no es ella la chica que….

-si….así es, es ella…

-Vamos no les hagas caso, no merecen nada de ti

-Sí... creo que tienes razón – le dije dando un gran sorbo a la malteada de chocolate que había pedido, estaba deliciosa, y no iba a permitir que arruinaran mi momento.

-¡Ruby como puedes comer eso! – se escuchó de pronto – Deja de comer eso, sino vas a quedar como una bola pareciéndote a SA-KU-RI-TA – dijo con todo el odio saliendo de su boca y fue el preciso momento cuando Sakurizilla apareció, un monstruo que vivía en las profundidades de mi ser y que solo se hacía presente cuando algunos de mis seres queridos estaban en peligro, el cual había aparecido unas dos o tres veces en toda mi vida. Aspiré profundo, tome mi vaso de malteada, me levanté lentamente de mi asiento.

-Me disculpas Yukito – le dije, el sin comprender absolutamente nada, confundido totalmente – pero creo que le falta un poco de azúcar.

Caminé lentamente hacia el mostrador pero en vez de solicitarle algo a la dependienta, me gire hacia la mesa de estas dos brujas y vacié lentamente mi deliciosa bebida en el delicado cabello de Akiho.

-¡¿Maldita, imbécil que crees que estás haciendo?! – dijo gritándome, mientras limpiaba su cabello y su ropa, Ruby por su parte había recibido solamente unas cuantas gotas en su abrigo, en ese momento todo se volvió un caos, Yukito se había levantado de su silla viendo toda la escena con asombro, y otra pareja que se encontraba en una mesa lejana había dejado de lado su conversa para mirarme fijamente como si yo estuviera loca.

-¡Estoy harta de que te la pases la vida molestándome Akiho!...no te bastó con destruir lo más preciado para mí que era mi cámara, si no que ahora vienes y te burlas – estaba enojada y temblaba como una hoja, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero ya había llegado a mi limite o eso creía.

-¡Estupida gord….!

-¿Qué pasa aquí Akiho? – se escuchó de pronto.

-¡Shaoran…! - dijo corriendo a su lado - mira lo que me hizo Sakura – dijo señalando su cabello y su ropa, mientras yo seguía estática con el vaso en la mano, sin saber qué hacer, la mirada de decepción que me dirigió Shaoran es lo que más me dolió.

-Porque tú te lo buscaste – dijo de pronto Yukito, defendiéndome

\- ¡No es cierto, metido!

-Es verdad, desde que llegaste no hiciste otra cosa más que molestarla

-¿Ustedes… ustedes estaban aquí solos? – preguntó de pronto Shaoran pasando su mirada de Yukito a mí y viceversa, su pregunta me descolocó por un momento… ¿A qué venia eso?.

-Sí, algún problema – dijo Yukito mirándolo desafiante.

-¡Vamonos!

-Pero Shaoran no vas a decir nada….

-¡Vamonos Akiho! – ella y Ruby salieron tras de Shaoran, quien no me regresó a ver ni un solo momento, bajé mi mirada con tristeza, yo había quedado como la mala, al menos al frente de Shaoran fue así.

-¡Sakura! – dijo Yukito llamando mi atención

-Ohh Yukito, lo siento que pena que hayas tenido que ver esto yo… yo…

-Tranquila Sakura, no tienes nada que explicarme, se cómo son este tipo de chicas y lo exasperantes que pueden llegar a ser, cualquiera perdería la cabeza con ellas – trató de animarme – anda vamos, es mejor salir de aquí.

* * *

-Y así es como pasó Tomy, estoy tan apenada – decía mientras le contaba a Tomoyo lo "maravilloso" que había sido mi primer cita, después de ese incidente Yukito y yo fuimos a un parque cercano, caminamos por un buen rato, Yukito fue muy amable y trato de animarme todo el tiempo por lo cual le estuve totalmente agradecida, nos despedimos en frente de mi casa y eso fue todo.

-Ay Sak, esta bruja de Shinomoto, pero se las va a ver conmigo

-No, no Tomy por favor no hagas nada, ya no quiero tener más problemas con ella, además mi padre me contó que habló con el director Reed y efectivamente me echó la culpa de todo, diciendo que yo no debía estar en el campo de juego con un aparato así, y que Akiho quedaba libre de toda culpa, papá estaba muy enfadado.

-Que mal Sak, supongo por qué paso eso, sabes, supe por buenas fuentes que la mamá de Akiho, dona cantidades generosas a la escuela por lo tanto su hija es intocable.

-¡ohhh porqué no me sorprende!- bufé

-Vamos Sak, arriba esos ánimos a demás me dijiste que Yukito se portó muy bien contigo hasta te defendió

-Si…. – suspiré – fue muy agradable la verdad, pero Shaoran, no se supone que es mi amigo, hasta parecía más enfadado conmigo.

-Sak, que te puedo decir, me sorprende porque sabes que Li no es así, algo le debe estar pasando.

-¡Lo que pasa es que esta tan interesado en Akiho, que no le importa hacer de lado a sus amigos! – si estaba celosa, celosa porque ayer se fue con ella, claro estaba Ruby, pero igual se fue con ella, y no fue capaz de dirigirme una sola palabra, simplemente se fue. No me había dado cuenta que había cerrado mis puños hasta que sentí el dolor de mis uñas incrustándose en mis palmas.

-Ya ya Sak, no estes celosita, mejor dime si vas a ir el partido de hoy?

-¡No estoy celosa! – mentí –No voy a ir Tomy, no tengo ganas de ver a Shinomoto que de seguro va a estar ahí, además Chiharu me está cubriendo más que bien diría yo… el 90% de fotos son de Yamazaki – reímos juntas.

-Ohh Sak te parece si te adelantas al salón, debo ir un momento al salón de música, debó retirar unas partituras.

-Está bien Tomy, nos vemos ahí –nos levantamos de la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado en el receso de clases, y cada una tomo el camino para los respectivos salones, saque el celular del bolsillo de mi falda, y mientras revisaba mis mensajes choque estrepitosamente debía decir con alguien a quien no vi por el impacto y solo escuché un crack al momento que mi celular cayó al piso, abrí mis ojos lentamente y tuve la visión más hermosa de unos ojos color ámbar que me veían con confusión.

-S…Shaoran… lo siento yo… yo no te vi- me disculpé enseguida.

-Tranquila Sak, no pasa nada… yo también tuve la culpa, yo…quisiera hablar contigo si me lo permites. – se veía nervioso.

-Cla…Claro Shaoran, ¿Sucede algo? – también me puse nerviosa

-SI…bueno…no… bueno no sé

-Si es algo de lo que sucedió ayer con Akiho… de verdad te juro que ella…

-Tranquila Sak, confió en ti – me interrumpió - no importa lo que ella diga, nosotros hemos sido amigos desde siempre – y para siempre pensé tristemente – si le hiciste eso es porque… y no quiero sonar malvado pero se lo merecía.

-Pero ayer tú te veías enfadado

-Si bueno era por otra cosa, como podría enfadarme yo contigo – tomo uno de los pequeños mechones de mi cabello y los puso detrás de mí oído, ese solo gesto me derritió por completo mientras sentía mis piernas desfallecer y el corazón latir desenfrenado.

-¿Otra cosa?, te sucedió algo malo Shaoran

-Es solo…es solo que la persona que me gusta, está saliendo con alguien más.

-¡Ohh! – es lo único que pude decir, sintiendo mi corazón romperse en mil pedacitos, tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras me declaraba que le gustaba alguien más, alguien más que no era yo, claro cómo iba a ser yo, ni en mil vidas más,... dolía, rayos sí que dolía... – Pero si te gusta no deberías darte por vencido.

Dolía como los mil demonios, pero no iba a llorar en frente suyo, no lo iba a hacer, debía ser fuerte y tragarme mis sentimientos, iba a ser siempre la amiga fiel que estaría ahí, si su felicidad dependía de otra persona, yo sería feliz, a fin de cuentas de eso se trata el verdadero amor… ¿Verdad?

-El problema es que yo, no sé si le gusto.

-¡Estaría ciega! – dije sin pensar

-¿Tú crees que le pueda gustar? – obvio, si eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, pensé para mí.

-Deberías preguntárselo

-Ayer te veías muy bien… - dijo de pronto

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a tu ropa

-Ahh… sí… si Tomoyo la escogió para mí – acaso podía estar más sonrojada como ahora.

-ohh ya veo – dijo suspirando, un incómodo silencio nos envolvió –Sakura

-Dime

-¿Tsukishiro y tu son amigos? – ahora sí que no entendía nada a que venía esa pregunta.

-Bueno nos estamos conociendo

-¡Estas saliendo con el enemigo!

-¿Enemigo?, pero que dices Shaoran

-Pertenece a otro instituto

-Y eso que tiene que ver

-No quiero que te hagan daño

-¡Yukito, no me va hacer daño! – dije ya enfadándome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, he visto como es y no me parece mala persona.

-¡No me simpatiza!

-Pero a mi si… - de pronto toda la situación cambio de estar dolida hasta el último rincón de mi alma pasé a estar totalmente enfadada.- además los líos que tu tengas con Yukito por el futbol no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Yukito se ha comportado como un buen amigo.

\- Un buen amigo, y … ¿acaso yo no lo he sido?

-Claro que lo has sido, siempre has sido un buen amigo

-No quiero perder tu amistad Sakura, créeme que es lo más preciado que yo tengo – de pronto se acercó y me abrazó tan dulcemente, que por un momento olvidé que prácticamente su amor jamás sería mío, y que su amistad lo iba a hacer para toda la vida, su cálido abrazo me reconforto por un momento

-Jamás dejaremos de ser amigos, lo prometo. – y me aferré a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

* * *

Chan… Chan… Quinto capítulo listo….. uff hasta que al fin lo logré amigos, créanme que esta súper difícil tener inspiración con toda esta situación que está sucediendo, en mi caso ya me encuentro en cuarentena ya más de mes y medio, y he trabajado más en casa que cuando estaba en oficina jaja… y no les niego que tengo miedo de que pueda perder mi empleo como ya muchos lo han hecho en mi país por esta terrible enfermedad, pero no queda nada más que tener fe de que vamos a salir bien de esta, ánimo amigos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y solo quiero aclarar una cosita, hay una parte en la que Tomoyo dice "Tía Nadeshiko", pero no es porque sean familia, aquí no sucede eso jeje, es simplemente porque la madre de Tomoyo y Nadeshiko siempre fueron grandes amigas, por lo que Tomoyo empezó a tratar así a la mejor amiga de su madre.

Jamás he nombrado saludando a todas las personitas que han dejado sus reviews, alentándome a continuar y mejorar, así que aquí van saluditos a todas estas personitas bellas que se han hecho presente.

The Melancholy Drama Queen

Yko Tsunomoto

Liz Padilla

Alexa Li Uzumaki

vane18porras

YouAri-chan

AnaLuEP17

Cecy Li Carino

Kara

Karenzuniga

Nozomi

Smithback

Yonahi13

Ely ventura

Neko2101998


End file.
